The field of invention of the present disclosure relates generally to fiber optic connectors, and more specifically to low profile optical-fiber connectors with latch-lock connectors.
The prevalence of the Internet has led to unprecedented growth in communication networks. Consumer demand for service and increased competition has caused network providers to continuously find ways to improve quality of service while reducing cost.
Certain solutions have included deployment of high-density interconnect panels. High-density interconnect panels may be designed to consolidate the increasing volume of interconnections necessary to support data networks in a compacted form factor, thereby increasing quality of service and decreasing costs such as floor space and support overhead. However, the deployment of high-density interconnect panels have not been fully realized.
In communication networks, such as data centers and switching networks, numerous interconnections between mating connectors may be compacted into high-density panels. Panel and connector producers may optimize for such high densities by shrinking the connector size and/or the spacing between adjacent connectors on the panel. While both approaches may be effective to increase the panel connector density, shrinking the connector size and/or spacing may also increase support cost and diminish quality of service.
In a high-density panel configuration, adjacent connectors and cable assemblies may be close to one another and thus interfere with access to adjacent connectors. Overstressing the cables and connectors may produce latent defects, compromise the integrity and/or reliability of the terminations, and potentially cause serious disruptions to network performance.
While an operator may attempt to use a tool, such as a screwdriver, to reach into a dense group of connectors and activate a release mechanism, adjacent cables and connectors may obstruct the operator's line of sight, making it difficult to guide the tool to the release mechanism without pushing aside the adjacent cables. Moreover, even when the operator has a clear line of sight, guiding the tool to the release mechanism may be a time-consuming process. Thus, using a tool may not be effective at reducing support time and increasing quality of service.
Small Form Factor Pluggable Transceivers (SFP) are used presently in telecommunication infrastructures within rack-mounted copper-to-fiber media converters, Ethernet switches, and/or patching hubs. Ethernet and fiber optic connections are evolving quickly to increase connection density due to limited space for such equipment. Although fiber optic connectors have become smaller over the years, they have not been designed to be any smaller than necessary to plug into commonly sized and readily available SFPs. However, as transceiver technologies develop, smaller SFPs will be used to create higher density switches and/or patching hub equipment. Accordingly, there is a need for fiber optic connectors that will satisfy the form factors for smaller SFPs.